Eleionomae
by List Locked Lover
Summary: Having discovered new land, Elliot had expected to find nothing more than one or two odd flowers or animals. He just hadn't been sure how far the latter of which would go. Mermaid AU, ElliotxLeo
1. Chapter 1

**I've just been so wrapped up in ideas like this, lately. But yes, mermaids. Has anyone seen or read any Pandora Hearts mermaid anything yet? Because I sure haven't!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pandora Hearts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Elliot had always loved the genre of fantasy.

Fantasy enticed him, lured him in with mystic ideas before tying him to it with intense plots. He had always loved the feel of entering a new world, a dimension with its own separate laws of physics and history, every time he picked up a book. He could easily lose himself in hours between the pages of the life of another, to forget about being Elliot, to forget about exploration and gold, and to instead live through the triumphs of another. He was able to see inside the head of a character, to reason with their own sides of the story. Favorite authors had made him cry the tears of a character, to laugh at the happiness of another, to groan in embarrassment for certain ones, and even throw tantrums when his theories were proven wrong.

But there was a difference between fantasy and normal books. When it was fantasy, it was a completely new world. Elliot could never think "oh, so that's how it works" with logical reasoning, as the rules of one world rarely applied to another. He envied the characters living in such a world, wishing for himself that he could have a similar lifestyle. Real life was too difficult with too little profit, and the rare times it was interesting were relatively similar experiences that never changed.

For months now, Elliot had seen nothing but sea all day, every day, seven days a week, four weeks a month, and five months altogether. Ever stretching green tainted blue as far as the eye could see, grey with black clouds when it rained greeted the explorer whenever he stepped on the deck, having grown sick of the sights years ago. But work was work, and nothing could be prevented when your entire family counted on it. Elliot had never wanted to become an explorer, a sailor of the seven seas; he had wanted to do something more with his life. Discovering new land and hunting for gold and other goods was never anything he had considered his entire life, yet, here he was.

The amount of books he carried was limited, only able to take so many with him. Elliot had finished them all the first week they had set sail, now reading them for the seventy third time already. He knew them now word for word, but continued reading them no matter how many times he had before. The adventures never got old, and characters only became even more realistic each time he settled down with a book. They were all he had, the only things keeping him from jumping overboard.

"Land!" His crew mate Oz had suddenly yelled, catching the entire ship's attention. Large, heavy footsteps pounded back and forth as the men scrambled to the top deck, whooping and screaming in joy."We've found land!" Yet Elliot stayed beneath them, ignoring the sounds and cheering over his head and doing his best to lose himself once again in the tales of Edgar, the Holy Knight. He scowled subconsciously, growling a few swears as Oz ran down to greet him, pulling him up rickety stairs without a second thought.

"Look, Elliot!" His voice was soft and shaking, a wide grin spread across his face to compliment his large eyes. Elliot blinked his eyes blindly a few times to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, yet followed Oz's finger towards the blue expanse before them. Surely enough, far in the distance, was a blurry mass of grey and green.

Elliot had known for years what that sight now meant; work. He and the rest of the crew would dock at the shores, then explore the land in search for gold, exotic vegetation, and maybe even a tribe they could capture and sell off as slaves. Then, he could return home, back home with his beloved family until he was sent off to the area once again.

Oz didn't seem to care. He was overjoyed to see land, relished in the job he had, and could want nothing more than to bring home pride to his own family."Do you see it, Elliot?" He whispered, hand gripping the side of the deck tightly. Elliot's eyes widened as well, finally comprehending the dire situation they had entered.

"Land!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yessiree, I am going through with a mermaid plot. I was only given two votes on the poll, and mermaids tend to sound a bit more original compared to vampires, no? This will most likely end up being another long multi-chapter fic, and being rather interested in the idea, I'll update it a bit more…easily than I will Star Gazing, which I promise to have up by tonight.<strong>

**Review and share any comments, opinions, or suggestions? **


	2. A Taste of Paradise

**Goodness, I'm sorry this is so late... My computer had crashed for a week or so, and I could only type this on my phone. Even so, I only got half of the chapter up on there, so I took a while writing the other half and correcting the first half once my computer revived. Now I'm just working on trying to reorganize Star Gazing, so I won't even try to make any false promises. Just...please be patient with me, stress is seriously beating down on me and I'm having some problems with friendships breaking and bonding and just a whole mess of things. Just be aware I have the next two chapters of Star Gazing and Eleinomae hand written, it's just a matter of me typing them up and editing them in whatever time I can manage.**

* * *

><p>"We'll stay here for at least a week," to which the crowd responded positively, throwing their fists up in excitement."Depending on what we might find, we'll stay even longer!" Oscar screamed as loud as he could to reach all fifty pairs of ears around him. They yelled out again, whooping a few times with glee. Bright smiles on bright faces, all were cheering out and showing absolute excitement.<p>

Elliot, however, was anything but happy. He stood on the edge of the docking point extending from the boat, a frown engraved in his face. His eyes were squinted and concentrated, flickering back and forth from his new surroundings. How could they all be so merry? He crossed his arms over his chest, walking towards the ecstatic group of men. They were hundreds of miles from their families, kilometers from their lives. Not to mention they were in completely new land, uncharted, unidentified territory and probably intruding on the lands of someone else. It was dangerous, outrageous, and he believed they were all out of their minds for just being here.

"Everyone!" Oz's small voice rang above the rest, all others quitting their noises upon hearing that of their captain's. Oz shuffled to the front of the crew, jumping up onto a somewhat high boulder to make himself taller to the eyes of his followers, now able to clearly see their faces. All eyes were on their tiny leader, waiting eagerly for his orders."We'll explore this land today, and stop once we find an area to camp out." He turned his head, smiling from ear to ear at a man in the crowd."We could not pay for this voyage alone. Therefore, with us, we have brought representatives from our two largest donors, the Barma and Nightray families! Our Barma, Reim Lunettes," Oz lifted a hand to gesture to said representative, all men surrounding his point of attention.

The spectacled man nodded, adjusting his glasses in a dignified manner. Contrary to his borderline feminine appearance, his voice came out loudly and lowly across the sandy area."The Barma family has helped pay for this ship in turn of being brought back slaves from the profited land. I, merely a servant to the Dukedom, will see to it that this requirement is met accordingly." The audience shouted and whistled in agreement, obviously more than willing to oblige. Elliot rolled his eyes, only then meeting the sight of the captain for a second, almost considering fleeing after seeing the mischievous glint his emerald pupils held.

"Gentlemen," the sixteen year old regained their attention, throwing his hands gallantly into the air. The crowd fell silent at once, watching him intently with eyes hungry for adventure."Our Nightray representative is a Nightray himself! Son of Duke Nightray, the flesh of Bernice Nightray, Elliot Nightray!"

Before he knew it, Elliot was pulled into the mess of large bodies, hands clapping his back as he was led to the middle of the group. Their loud noises burst through his ears, sending a small wave of pain to his brain in the muddled mesh of thoughts jumbled inside of which. They all smelled the same, he noted mentally, all of blood, sweat, and sea water. The Nightray spat at the stench, scrunching his nose up in disgust as it was repeatedly pressed against his nose.

"He will be helping to guide us on behalf of his family! In return, the Nightrays have requested also for slaves and possibly jewels once we are able to set up future mines!" The yelling increased now that it was centered around him, sweaty hands constantly slapping him around. Oh, how he hated his job...why, oh, why would his father do this to him? What he wouldn't give to be home in Pandora, to be safe and with his happy family...

A few more orientations took place, men hurrying to grab supplies from the recently docked ship. Each individual man wore a sack on their back or shoulders, only a few carrying swords instead. Elliot himself bore both, a family blade sheathed in leather attached to his belt and a ragged pack placed just over his hip. A few men wielded guns with long barrels, slinging their weapons over their backs proudly. Each sailor also held a dagger of some sort, sizes varying, be it a small pocket knife or a full length seven inch blade in a thin sheath.

Reim Lunettes, servant of Barma, possessed a dagger different from the standard weapon others carried. Instead, there were sharp ridges broken into the bottom edge and a slightly curved tip, handle wooden and engraved. He held it firmly in his right hand, a stern expression never leaving his face. The man was different than Elliot had seen most of the time, and he found it odd that a servant would even dare to dress in nicer clothes than a son of one of the four high families.

Oz led the expedition, marching in front of the league of men gleefully. He smiled from ear to ear, practically skipping as he went along. There wasn't a care in the world that could've stopped him, looking as cheerful as a boy possible could be. His followers were just as happy, eager to find anything and everything an explorer could hope for on new territory. This land had high potential, they could all see it, and were all ready to plunge into wealth and riches.

Elliot seemed to be the only one upset to be there.

Once they had neared close to the mass, the crew had determined it to be a rather large island far from main land. The Vessalius family had claimed almost 13 similar islands in smaller sizes in the span of fifty years, and this would be Oz's first by himself. His father, Zai Vessalius, had sent him off on his own with the assistance of his uncle, Oscar, even going to the lengths of preparing him a crew—anything to keep his son _away_ from him. However, the ship he would have to pay for himself, an easy task once the Barma and Nightray families appeared more than happy to help pay for it with their own profit in return.

Elliot carefully assessed his surroundings in case of danger, hanging around near Reim in the back of the crowd to keep a steadier watch. Reim had been given the task of marking their trail, carving an "x" into trees they crossed every now and then to be able to find their way back to the ship later on. He kept his eyes on each mark, doing his best to remember their specific shapes and placement for further use, seeing as the other men were too busy to even notice them.

The island was large, he had seen once drawing closer. Unlike most of the tropical, bright lands he had pictured, the haven seemed just a bit different than from what he had expected. The trees were darker, drooping lower than he defined normal, looking dry and most likely dead. The sand was hot and rough, soil cold and hard beneath the canopy of leaves and branches overhead. A few gloomy looking flowers peeped out around the bases of a few trees, colors dark and nearly frightening.

Despite the clear vegetation, there was not a single living soul in sight. Elliot found it just a tad worrisome, having expected birds and creatures flocking about the new isle. However, not even an insect had greeted them, not a crab on the beach, not a seagull's cry to be heard. No one besides him seemed to notice, thus, he brushed the thought off. Who knows, maybe the life was hiding more towards the inner region of the isle?

"It's nice here, isn't it?" Elliot turned his already downcast head to face his speaker. Oz smiled innocently at him, hands folded behind him as he walked alongside the Nightray."We might be able to find some nice profit here, don't you think?"

Elliot stayed quiet for a moment, investigating his surroundings for a bit."Don't get your hopes up, shorty," he sighed, looking away from the cheerful, usually contagious expression the other held."We just arrived, you don't know what we might find here. Could be nothing at all."

"Could be everything we could've ever wanted," Oz contradicted, chuckling at his second mate's stubborn attitude."There could be tons of gold waiting for us, riches beyond belief!" He spun around for emphasis, picking up a bit of dry dust from the ground. Elliot coughed at the dirt kicked into his face, swatting the air before punching the captain's shoulder lightly.

"Does this look like the most fertile island to you?" He scoffed, spitting at the ground in distaste. His walking quickened in pace, stomping off to try and escape the obnoxious canary blonde boy. Today was simply not the day for him to be dealing with such…childish companions. A few clouds stirred overhead, stealing away a bit of their already sinking light and darkening the shadows across the atoll.

The ground slowly became a little more difficult to maneuver around, roots peeking above the ground and brambles blocking their self made path. A few boulders dotted the area around them, soon escalating in size as the forest floor also morphed into a desert like feel. The trees grew paler and fewer, now finally able to clearly see the approaching storm in the sky as the branches once covering it had receded.

However, it came to be that the boulders had become their largest obstacle. They seemed to follow them wherever they went, no matter the path they took, creeping up around every corner. A few rocks had molded in clumps, taking time and quite a bit of effort to overcome, some progressing more quickly than others. It was a few hours into the journey did the stone escalate to an outstanding amount, growing sizable as they traversed the isle. No one seemed to make any verbal note of this fact, simply carrying along as if it was merely to have been expected.

"This...is _outrageous_!" Reim growled after pulling off a patch of slippery moss blocking his way on the mountain of marble they had come to face. Oz, determined, decided to challenge the crossing of nature, being the first to bound over the road block with ease. The entire crew had already passed as well, Elliot and Reim being the only ones remaining on the front side of the stone pyramid. The Nightray glanced over his shoulder, watching as the last sailor moved along the now fluent trees, leaving the two to fend for themselves at the peak of the hundred foot mount. Elliot kneeled at the top of the mass, being oh so kind enough to wait for the servant; he was really too generous for his own good, wasn't he?

"Hurry up, they've already left us behind!" Elliot snapped grumpily, stretching his hand out further to the other. Reim lowered his head, grumbling a few obscenities beneath his break as he fitted his foot over a deformed piece of stone. His brows, knitted together in utmost and unnecessary concentration, only added to the pitiful look of the man with large beads of sweat dotted across his face. Elliot had never felt more ashamed of a human in his entire life than upon seeing Reim struggle to hold onto a rock covered in moss, complaining upon seeing the green residue it left on his perfectly white satin gloves.

"I...I'm trying!" The Lunettes son was eventually able to take hold of his hand, tugging on it more harshly than needed. Elliot winced as his arm was nearly pulled out of socket, backing his steps to help him up. It was usually at this time Reim would step forward as well, both able to stand steady and continue along their merry way, but things hadn't appeared to be so simple when you were exploring uncharted land.

The act had gone in vain, as Reim was perfectly capable of positioning his feet on the ground to pull himself upright, able to do so with ease before being pulled over. Elliot, having expected to have to help him up himself, instead stumbling back and yelling in surprise at a sudden slip beneath his feet. His vision tilted back, feet lifted from the rocks as he fell back, legs flailing to try and attach to some ground. The servant was soon pressed against him, clinging to the younger boy as they both plunged to the bottom of the pile of boulders, height having been underestimated.

Elliot had always wondered what it was like to fall. In his stories, all seemed so surreal, putting his characters in dream like states. They would think back on the previous situations, then moving on to describe the wind that brushed over their faces and the comforting pull around their waists as if being held by gravity. They always closed their eyes, too, letting the air decide their fate as they inevitably plummeted to the ground, barely fearing what awaited them at the bottom. There were always more important things to worry about, focusing on the plot of the book or maybe a loved one they were determined on saving...

Eager to obtain the rush of adrenaline, a small, adventurous Elliot had always jumped from high areas, hoping to receive the same feeling those beloved protagonists felt. It had never come to him, of course, seeing as there was always some sort of pillow or sibling to catch him at the base of his fall.

Neither experiences were anything like what he felt at the moment.

All of the fluffy falls he had read about appeared to be fake, imaginary hoaxes that added to the heroism of that character. Waves of worry and anxiety ran across his body, weaving around every nerve he possessed. A painful twist of his stomach sent his eyes wide, now able to feel the entire weight of the servant on top of him as they were sent back further, descending much faster than his books had described—slow motion? Who were they kidding?

A sudden pain rammed Elliot's spine before slapping the back of his head, vision enveloped in black for a moment. He kept his eyes closed as the stinging sensation enveloped his being, bright stars bursting behind closed eyelids. But at least the falling was over, right? Though he had expected to be hurt, he was relieved to say it wasn't a pain he had anticipating, having waited for his skull to disintegrate against the ground. It was almost a comforting pain, the kind that held him and stroked his hair while reassuring him he was alive, a small sting to help him know he had survived.

Yet all too soon for his somewhat aching body to accustom to, a gloved hand was planted firmly on his shoulder, shaking him rather roughly.

"Nightray...h-hey, Nightray, get yourself toge-"

"I'm _already_ together...get off of me," he groaned lethargically, pushing a heavy mass he had just noticed over his chest off of him. As he peeled his eyes open once more, he found it only to be a well dressed peasant he had shoved away, staring at him in what he assumed to be concern.

"It's...are you alright? Sorry about that..." Elliot shook his head, sitting up as he held onto the hand now extended towards him, not needing to look up to know it was Reim. The gloved appendage was the slightest bit difficult to take hold of, but he was able to eventually manage a stable grasp in his somewhat weak state. Having been pulled to a standing position in moments within receiving the hand, he held his fingers over his eyes once taking it back for a hazy minute to try and regain his sense of balance. Oh, how those books he adored only lied to him…things were never as they seemed when it was printed onto paper, a fall was never gentle. As he moved to open his eyes and watch his vision spin, a shrill shriek interrupted his thoughts.

Reim had already walked a few yards in front of him, now spinning around in frantic circles. His usually uninterested eyes had grown large in surprise and what Elliot could barely make out to be a hint of fear, bending over back in search of something. Elliot sifted his fingers apart to take a better look at the ecstatic valet, a quizzical brow being raised on reflex to his odd actions."L-Lunettes...?"

"They're gone!" He cried in despair, hands raking violently through his short, dusty brown hair."We fell behind and they didn't wait for us and now we're lost! Oh, and they won't look for us, as if they'll notice we're gone in time for them to start looking! They left us behind without a trace on a deserted island all by ourselves an-"

"Lunettes!" Elliot shouted above his jumbled ramblings, causing the other to immediately fall silent. Reim kept his mouth in a straight line, watching the Nightray expectantly while nervously wringing his hands. Gathering his scattered thoughts, Elliot finally gained the most likely useful idea to take into consideration their surroundings.

The mountain of stone they had trampled over towered above them, now seeming much taller than it had appeared on the other side. Must be lower ground, Elliot decided himself, giving the land a thoughtful nod of approval at his ability to have figured the small factor with little difficulty. Had they not been separated from their troop, Elliot would've been able to admire the area a bit more than he was able in his rather concerned state.

The vegetation was much more lush than what Elliot had seen before, greener and brighter than the other side of the stone pillar. The flowers were more plentiful and tropical, swaying about in a cool afternoon breeze that heightened their streaming colors. The ground beneath the two was moist and soft, much easier on Elliot's thoroughly abused feet. After all, he only wore thin leather boots with a wooden heel, not the best component when fighting irregularly shaped rocks and harsh grounds. His feet, aching severely, eagerly welcomed the break from such horrible treatment, yet yearned for a proper break to rest.

From what he could assume, the band must have already wandered off. They had fallen at an odd angle, trampling down the stone hill and landing in a completely different area from where they had aimed. Minutes have passed and, knowing Oz, they were more than likely to have already changed directions and swerved paths, seeing as even the last crew member to climb over the mount was already late, seeing as Oz himself had accomplished the feat ten minutes ago.

"Lunettes," Elliot interrupted as the other man continued now to worry aimlessly aloud, though much quieted as he whispered back and forth to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose, listening as his rantings grew smaller until slowing to a halt, sighing in exasperation. Reim turned to look at him, face contorted in a pained expression of utmost uneasiness and anxiety."We should...no, you should go on. They couldn't have possibly gone too far that you can't catch up to them if you hurry. Keep marking the trees," Elliot explained as he massaged his temple to rid his frame of the obvious uncertainty, "and I'll catch up to you soon enough."

"What are you..." the brunette stopped himself, composing his structure more refined before nodding slowly. The tone and expression Elliot gave had obviously been given no room for argument or disagreement, something Reim was too distressed at the moment to bicker back to."...make sure you catch up soon. I won't be waiting long for you; I'm on my way." He announced in monotone, turning away without another word. Who was he to disagree with a Nightray?

Elliot nodded at his back, legs robbing beneath him as he stumbled back to find a place to rest, vaguely listening to Reim's retreating footsteps though barely able to hear them against the softening ground. Yes, he only needed a minute or two to cool his head, a nice moment to himself... He had brought a book in his bag, thank goodness, and could so desperately use the sight of ink on paper to ease himself from the spinning thoughts in his head. The fall in itself had left him exhausted, still a tad bit dizzy and uneasy on his feet—though he surely would never confirm this aloud.

Having noticed a relatively comfortable (as far as trees could appear comfortable, that is) looking fallen tree, Elliot traveled towards it with a small limp in his step, eager to sit down. It was nearly sunset...ah, but who knew what time it would be at home? Or what time it was even here? He leaned back, staring up at the vermilion sky above him, watching the twilight sink in. It had been...four hours now? Yes, just about four hours of walking without any form of respite or refuge over cross-grained terrain, thin shoes, and most likely dehydrated at this point. What Elliot would do for a drink of water right about now...

He set his rucksack beside him, digging into it for his precious object to sanctuary. As his fingers brushed against the worn, soft spine of the Holy Knight volume, the Nightray smiled for the first time that day, retrieving the book quickly from its place of rest. How nice it felt to simply sit and relax with a good book after so long! A warm, nostalgic feeling of home, tucked away beneath his ribs, began to surface, causing his expression and heart to lighten.

Setting the book gently in his lap, he slowly and carefully flipped the cover open. Unlike the smooth outer bits, the inside pages were cool to the touch and crisp, folding instead of bending after having read it numerous times. The book had been brand new six years ago, but after so many years and so long out at sea, the state of condition it was in was questionable.

Nonetheless, it was Elliot's most precious treasure, more valuable than any riches they could even hope to find on the island. When he was twelve, his older siblings had all worked for three months without spending their pay, using it instead to buy the story for him as a birthday gift. Having loved it so much, Elliot stuck through the entire seven book series, treasuring each and every chapter. The first four books had already been released when the child got immersed in the tales, hopping onto the bandwagon quick enough to catch the newer three books' debuts.

Not having enough room in his bag to carry all seven books, he only took the first volume with him, leaving the other six back on the ship. He was sure that if they had left homeland for the expedition later than they had, he would've been able to take an eighth book with him as well. After all, hadn't it been due to come out soon? Actually...

"Oh...I've probably missed it by now," he noted aloud, remembering the release date to have been..."Just today..." he sighed in exasperation, suddenly disappointed at the ironic turn of events. But wasn't he supposed to say he would rather be discovering new territories and wealth instead of a simple book? Of all the things that could happen...but he wouldn't even have the money to buy it, would he? No, and that's exactly why he was here instead of there; a quest for affluence. Once he returned, assuming he had enough money to purchase the piece of fiction, he was sure he would...or at least convince Oz into buying it for him otherwise.

Then he could sit outside under their porch, rereading his albums until dawn when he'd return inside to his beloved family... This expedition would surely bring them wealth, he could practically feel the potential of the island in the air sinking into the pores of his skin! Their family had spent almost every last bronze bit on helping pay for the voyage, expecting great things in return...he couldn't let them down, he simply couldn't.

But for now, he could rest. The air was warm and soothing, the log he sat on was just barely comfortable, the ground was balmy on his sore feet, and he had his favorite book in his hands. Elliot could worry about the details later, right now he just needed a few minutes of _Elliot_ time; he had been given no personal space on that ship and barely a moment to be by himself. Now would probably be the only time he had to relax.

As soon as he cast pupils downwards to begin reading, an unusual sound hit his ear. At first, he had only been able to hear the faint chirping of tropical birds and the buzzing of insects, accompanied by the rustling of leaves in the wind. Yet, all seemed to grow quiet at the moment as if to emphasize an unfamiliar noise, all listening to what Elliot could barely hear. It was distant and quiet, a barely audible tone ringing vaguely in his ears.

He could quickly identify the sound to be a melody, steady and calm, smooth without break. Had he been at home while it played, he would've continued reading while just enjoying the tune. However, he was most definitely not at home, instead residing on an unidentified island in the middle of a vast ocean, and he had grown curious. Folding his book into the crook of his arm, Elliot slung his bag over his shoulder, hunched over as he stood to investigate.

Approaching the noise, Elliot was able to specify it further; someone was singing. The noise was...male? Female? No, it was definitely male, just light and airy sounding. It was as well carefree and gentle, almost like a lullaby being sung to a child. A heart filled voice, yet also containing...mystery and suspense. Who was singing? Why were they singing? _Why_ were they even _here_?

_"Roses die, the secret is inside the pain," _

The psalm is now filled with words, luring Elliot closer to it at a faster pace. He flung branches from his path away, stomping through brambles and thickets furiously. Why was he becoming so dismantled and eager? Why did he care? Why was he so determined to put a face to the voice? It was a voice, merely a voice, nothing that would've surprised him had he been anywhere else. But here, on an island where they mostly sought out the capture of other human beings, it meant more than just a voice.

"_Winds are high, up on the hill; I cannot hear you_,"

The voice was growing somewhat louder as Elliot hurried towards it, thorns tearing his pants and hands as he went along. The white tunic he wore was dusted over in dirt, now also being ripped at and given small tears Elliot could only acknowledge by the rush of air against his newly exposed skin. His hands were cut, just barely rising as blood threatened to spill over, only to be ignored along with what little pain stung at him.

"_Come, and hold me close. I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain,"_

Such alluring lyrics, beckoning him only closer. It was clear as day, just beside him, just within his reach beyond a few measly steps… A bit of hope and fear surfaced at the same time as he heard the sound at a much smaller distance than before. It was here he failed to notice the lack of grass he had begun running over top of, now replaced by hard stone.

Right through these trees, his thoughts cried; right through these trees before him! Said plants in front of him were thick and seeming to be that of a barrier, though he was sure he could easily swipe right past them. _There could be a tribe of natives here, a tribe of slaves to bring back to his family and return their wealth,_ was what he could only force himself to think, straying from his original thoughts of sheer curiosity and enticement at the mere singing alone. Such a tune could only reel him farther in, something that knew just how to bring him closer…the connection he felt to it was unexplainable, something he couldn't put into words if he tried.

If there were people here, what would he do? Simply waltz in and attack until he could drag them back to the ship and label them as captives? He couldn't, not singlehandedly, at least. They were sure to have some knowledge on their surrounding areas, probably had their own means of defending themselves as well…maybe that was what the mountain from before had acted as, as an obstacle built to protect themselves? Surely it must have been, what with the drastic change in climate on either side of the rock pillar...

But oh, if he could simply remember where they were, and later report to Oz and the rest when/if he found them again…they could send them back to Pandora, yes, and they would all be so proud! How his siblings would praise him when they saw their little Elliot had grown up to be such a successful man! His parents would be practically worshipping him, glorifying him for returning their family from the edges of poverty.

Elliot stood still, facing the trees standing as a partition from the mystery he was sure to seek out. He put his hands on the branches separating him from the melodic noises, taking a large breath inward to mentally prepare himself. No, he wasn't so sure what he was preparing for, but had the small idea that it would probably be best, just in case it turned out to be nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, no one in the crew had such a smooth, dulcet voice, it had to be, just had to be something special, something unique, something he would run through briar bushes and bruise his feet to find!

"_Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn…"_

Without another moment to doubt, he rushed through the lush vegetation,

"_Aha-!"_

To be met with an uncomfortably familiar face.

Reim, startled, jumped back with a surprised scream. Elliot also stepped away hurriedly, staring in horror at the bespectacled male.

"Nightray!"

The servant recovered rather quickly, adjusting his glasses back onto his face while glaring at the dazed blonde. "What are you doing, surprising me like that?" He accused sternly, taking a step towards him with a look to kill. He was obviously angry, enraged, irate by Elliot's "prank," giving him a serious, reprimanding eye that he would only expect from his sister or mother in his younger years.

While Elliot could've apologized or explained the situation, he couldn't really say all that much at the moment, much less remember to breathe. The singing had immediately stopped, leaving him alone to wonder what he had missed out on witnessing. He looked Reim over skeptically, eyeing him up and down almost as if studying him. By chance…

"Say, Lunettes…" Elliot started before the other could begin his scolding, watching as the brunette quirked a wary brow at him.

"Nightray…" he growled, holding the bridge of his glasses between his thumb and index finger. Elliot wasn't too sure what he should have been thinking of the man, whether to be afraid or irritated staying unanswered in his head. Then again, it was hard to be fearful of someone with such a fine, pristine, high class air to them while being a servant. He held his book closer to his chest, eyes wandering around the area.

"You…sing?"

Elliot could easily identify a slap across his face as a clear refusal.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, allow me to give a bit of advertisement to self-sacrifice here on , or the-one-losing-it on tumblr.<strong> **While I'm at it, I'm also going to give a bit of love to Hitsugi Zirkus who I believe is just wonderful, and my sister, Banira.**

**Thank you for being patient with me lately, I've just been rushing back and forth between a ton of things. Please leave a review, you know how much they make my heart swell 3**


End file.
